Such a lamp is known from WO2008075273. In the known ceramic discharge metal halide (abbreviated as CDM) lamp, iridium (Ir) is used as feedthrough wire. The Ir feedthrough is co-sintered with the poly-crystalline-alumina (=PCA) envelope at high temperature. After final sintering, the mechanical properties of Ir are very poor, i.e. brittle, low tensile strength.
In classical CDM burners for ceramic metal halide lamps a Nb (niobium) feedthrough wire protrudes from the PCA and can easily be used to mount the burner in the lamp in a classical way. However, in the said known concept, due to the poor mechanical properties of Ir, the disadvantage occurs that the classical way of mounting the burner in a lamp is not possible. Solutions can be found in splitting up the functions of the feedthrough wire into:    1. current conducting function    2. mechanical mounting function.
However, this leads to the disadvantage of relatively complicated constructions. Thus, hitherto it has been attempted to solve the technical problem of mounting in the known lamps by using the classical way of mounting. Furthermore, the way in which Ir wire is used in known lamps involves the disadvantage that known lamps are relatively expensive.